


The Chair

by Jemisard



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem hates that chair in the Herald's Rest.</p><p>Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

It was, possibly, the most uncomfortable chair that had ever been made.

There was a bit that jabbed up from the seat, digging into his buttcheek. It was possible to shift, so that it was between his cheeks and that was infinitely worse, in so many ways, so he didn't sit like that anymore.

He tried to swap it. He would move it while no one else was around and bring a more comfortable chair back and it would last for a few hours, maybe even a couple of days and then the awful, uncomfortable chair would be back, poking Krem's butt.

It was while trying to look for Maryden that he stumbled onto the solution. He had shifted and then pushed to sit on the back of the chair, feet on the seat and it wasn't comfortable, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it was more comfortable than that irritating poke in the buttcheek.

The wooden bar was hard and unrelenting, but it was even and he could shift his weight for relief without having to twist into strange positions. He could take his weight off his feet, or shift off the back to perch on his feet on the seat and really, why had he not thought of this sooner?

"Hard press, unrelenting, feel it in my muscles and bones-"

"THANK YOU, COLE," Bull cut in, sweeping the young man under his arm as he headed out. "Keep them in line while I'm gone and whatever you're doing, keep it for private."

"I hate you all," Krem stated amicably.

But at least he could hate the chair a little less.


End file.
